Street Fighter Conspiracy
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: During a routine mission, Cammy White is captured by Shadowloo, and then saved my a mysterious assassin named The Shadow. Then after the Shadow saves her, suave, handsome, and wealthy writer Bruce Whitewolf comes in and accompanies her on her journey. While on her trip Cammy finds herself not only drawn to the Shadow but also Whitewolf. Rated M for language, violence, and later.


**Part 1 – New Mission**

Colonel Guile entered the boxing ring, his flat-top hairstyle, black leather military boots, camo pants, and army-green tank top were all part of his daily uniform, as he pushed the doors aside, he saw MI-6 Operative Cammy White fighting with Interpol Agent Chun-li.

Cammy came in high with a spinning jump-kick, Chun-li ducked underneath the kick, and came in low when Cammy landed.

The swing knocked Cammy off her feet, as Chun-li tried to grab her, Cammy's bare foot nailed Chun-li on the crown of her skull, knocking her backwards, and sending her back against the ring.

Cammy sprung to her feet, and turned to face Chun-li who charged once more, Cammy simply grabbed Chun-li by the shoulders, and used her forward momentum to toss her to the floor.

She then jumped on top of Chun-li, straddling her, and quickly jabbed her fist toward her friend, stopping an inch from her face.

Cammy laughed, and stood up, holding a hand out to Chun-li who accepted it.

Cammy helped her friend stand up straight, and they then turned toward Guile who was clapping as he approached the two ladies, "Nice job girls," Guile said, "Your skills still need some work," Guile held out a letter to Cammy, "New assignment."

Cammy opened the letter, and inside was a request from MI-6 that Cammy be in charge of security for the Gala in two days at Château De'Laman, a small medieval city along the French coast, and once a year the entire city becomes a small island, the ferries open, and the tourists came flocking.

Unfortunately, when Cammy would be working security for the Gala was the evening that the water would be at a high water level, a major security risk.

Cammy wasn't worried, after all, she was a Special Forces operative, "I'll be there," Cammy said as she handed the letter back to Guile, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to hit the shower."

Cammy stepped out of the ring, and walked toward the showers, and after pealing off the one-piece leotard she wore for practicing, she stepped into the showers.

After turning on the water, she undid her pig-tails, let her hair fall around her knees, and placed her head against the wall of the shower, she'd been having flashbacks to her time as Bison's puppet lately, and trying, with little success to forget them.

Leaving the gym, Cammy headed back to her apartment in central London, it was enough for someone on a government paygrade, nothing really big, but big enough, and quite cozy.

When she entered, she was greeted by the site of her small white cat curled up on the couch, the small cat looked up at Cammy and let out a small "Meow," as she moved aside to make room for her.

"Thank you," Cammy said as she took her seat next to the small cat, "So thoughtful," as she sat down, she tapped the white feline on the tip of her nose, "Good girl."

Cammy then flipped on the news, there was another story on the news about the Shadow, a mysterious assassin that was making a name for himself by saving the lone survivor of Special Forces units, and finishing the job single handedly.

"Once again, the Vigilante known as Shadow strikes back against Shadowloo," the news anchor said, "This time saving not the lone survivor, but this time an entire group of GIGN French Soldiers in Côte d'Ivoire during a raid on a small Shadowloo headquarters in the country. When debriefed, the team's leader, Lieutenant Commander Philip D'Angelo gave us the first tangible description of what the Shadow possibly looks like," what came up on the screen was an artist rendering of a hooded figure disappearing around a corner.

Cammy knew a bit about the Shadow, Delta Red had been trying to track him down since he first appeared in the Middle East, and saved an entire platoon of their operatives against 1,200+ Shadowloo soldiers with what one of their operatives described as a sword and a revolver.

"The photo does not do him justice." Cammy thought as her cat climbed into her lap.

"In other news," the news anchor said, "Award-winning Author Bruce Whitewolf does it again," a picture of a man about thirty something years old, six foot four with white hair (weird hair color for a man of his age) and he had a very interesting genetic trait that caused his eyes to have a very, very rich blue hue, almost like an Ultramarine blue, "This time in _Steel-Tipped_ , his famous character, Black Ops Sniper David Zeus discovers a plot by nefarious terrorist cell B.X.T. to attack the United Nations, using his advanced combat training, Zeus has his work cut out for him, and is ready to face anything."

Cammy had to admit, she liked Whitewolf's books, probably because she thought one of the characters in the books and David Zeus's love interest was based on her, the character in the books, Michelle Black was a formerly brainwashed British Agent with little memory of her past.

The next morning, dressed in a knee-length white skirt long-sleeve white sweater, a pair of white high-heels, and her trade-mark red beret Cammy boarded a plane bound for Paris.

While in the air, Cammy couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching her, she looked over her shoulder, and saw a Caucasian man about six foot one with black spiked-up hair looking at her through a pair of aviator sunglasses, he had a look that said he was attracted to her, and that when he got off the plane he would try and flirt with her.

He never got his chance, when the plane touched down in France, Cammy had a chauffeur and a stretch limo waiting for her.

When she stepped into the limo, her phone rang, after pulling it out of her bag, she saw it was from Guile, she flipped open her phone, and pressed the _answer_ button.

"Hello," Cammy asked as she answered her phone.

"Identify." Guile said.

"Code Alpha-Sierra-Echo-One-One-Two-Bravo-Foxtrot." Cammy said.

"We got word of something," Guile said, "We believe Shadaloo is planning an attack at the place you're having the gala."

"The night of the gala is when the land-bridge disappears," Cammy said, "I think it would be best if we were to station some undercover operatives around the city."

"I sent some on the plane with you." Guile said.

"Was one of those operatives about six foot one," Cammy asked, "Caucasian, black hair, wears aviators?"

"That's one of them," Guile said, "Guy volunteered to do the job. Word on the street is he had a serious crush on you."

"Would explain the look he was giving me." Cammy said.

"Maybe," Guile said, "Be very careful Lieutenant, the last thing we need is this conference falling apart."

"Understood sir," Cammy said, "I'll be careful sir."

"I know you will," Guile said, "Good luck."

When the limo arrived at the entrance to Château De'Laman, the only problem was that they couldn't take a car the rest of the way, it was the time of the year when the water would cover the land-bridge.

Instead, Cammy had a small boat waiting for her and her luggage.

She didn't travel heavy, she was a British Operative, not a celebrity.

Her hotel was a small but manageable, while she was showering, she had another flashback to when she was Bison's puppet, and nearly fell, luckily she managed to grab hold of the top of the shower before she slipped.

Bison had gone underground and hadn't been seen for almost a year, surprising for the villain that he was.

After finishing, she dried herself with one of the hotel's towels, got dressed for bed, and fell asleep once she laid on the small bed.

The next day, she was in the town's castle where the Gala would be held that night very early.

The night of the gala, Cammy was greeted by an unusual sight, shadows moving across the windows.

What happened next was a split second to Cammy, all she remembered was glass shattering, faceless men jumping through the windows, and she was blasted in the face with a cloud of yellow gas.

When she woke up, all she could see was the inside of a burlap sack, and could feel that her gloves and boots were gone.

The bag was ripped off of Cammy's head revealing the man in the shades that followed Cammy onto the plane, "Hello Ms. White," he said, "The name's Jaxson, David Jaxson."

"What do you want with me?" Cammy asked.

"Not with you," David said, "Well not me anyway. But all my boss needs are the delegates."

"To hold them for ransom?" Cammy asked.

"Ding, ding, ding," David said, "As for me, I've already got my payment," he then caressed a finger along Cammy's sleek jawline.

Cammy flinched away, "Keep your hands off of me you cockroach," she said.

"That wasn't very nice," David said as he seized Cammy by her cheeks, "You better learn some fucking respect or I'll have to teach it to you!"

Cammy spat in his eye, David released her, wiped his eye, "Oh, I love a feisty woman," he said before back-handing her across the face, "Never do that again," he then looked at the Shadowloo guards, "Keep an eye on her. But remember my orders, do not touch her."

"Yes sir," one of the guards said.

 _London…_

Guile walked into the command room at MI-6 headquarters with Cammy, "Give me a situation update," Guile exclaimed as he walked down the stairs to stand in front of the satellite-view of the town.

"So far everyone's been evacuated," Lieutenant Larry Dorn said as he looked up from his computer, "We have the town locked tight like a steel trap, but they've barricaded themselves inside the castle."

"This video was released not five minutes ago," Chun-li said as she played the ransom video.

David stood in front of the delegates which were strapped to the banquet chairs in the ballroom, "Hello Colonel," David said, "If you're watching this it means that we have the delegates and your operative. Don't even bother a rescue mission because we have the entire town under surveillance. If you want them back, this is what you do: put together one hundred and fifty million dollars, and have an anonymous third party deliver it. Once the money has been delivered, I will give you the delegates. I'll release your operative when I feel like it."

"He's not lying about the surveillance Colonel," Larry said, "We've got the entire town under motion-tracking software on the entire town. They've got cameras on every building corner in the town."

"Show me," Guile said, running a hair through his overly flat, flat-top hairstyle.

Larry turned on the motion-tracker to see his Allied Nations operatives moving through the town, "Every building corner is tracking our soldiers," Larry said, "There is nothing we can do."

There was then a small blip appear on the map, "Wait a second," Guile said as he pointed at the blip, "What's that?"

"I don't know," Larry said as he tried to get a satellite reading, "That's weird. I'm getting zero body-mass, zero body-volume, but I'm getting a height of six foot four, and I'm detecting at least three weapons."

"Scramblers." Chun-li said.

"What?" Guile asked.

"Scramblers," Chun-li said, "I saw them in my investigations, placed in the right place they can make all heat signatures, weight, and body-volume appear non-existent."

"Can you get me a line on this guy?" Guile asked.

"Negative sir," Larry said, "He's not wearing a head-set."

"You better get it," Guile said, "This guy's coming up to a thirty foot jump. There's no way he can…" Guile soon at his words as the blip passed over the gap, "Holy fuck. What is this a ghost?"

 _France_ …

The Shadowloo operatives decided to humiliate Cammy, they started filming her while they threw canteens full of water on her, her leotard was a solid color so all it did was stick to her skin and turn a darker hue.

One of them then undid his knife, "Let's see what she looks like underneath that thing," he said as he walked up to her.

Right as he pinched Cammy's leotard, the entire town went dark, "What the fuck," another one of the guards asked.

Right as he said that one of the flip-up windows came open, everyone looked to the side, but all they saw was the window, one of them went to close it, and he was yanked into the darkness.

The men turned toward where their friend was, and as they did, the one that still had his canteen was grabbed around the throat by a white cloak-covered arm, and yanked into the darkness.

There was a small 'thud' followed by a crunching sound, and then there was a click as Cammy's cuffs were released, freeing her.

Cammy grabbed the knife from the man that was about to cut her free of her leotard, stabbed him in the leg, threw him head-long into the wall, picked the camera he was going to use to humiliate her, broke the memory-card in the camera in-between her forefinger and thumb, and shoved the two halves up the man's nose.

She turned around to see the lights flicker to reveal a man completely covered in white grab the final Shadowloo operative around the neck, hip-throw him across the room, and planted the sole of his boot into the man's chest: there was a very silent crunch as the boot landed against the man's sternum.

The man released his boot, and let the man fall to the ground.

Cammy approached him from behind, he had to be at least six foot six, around his back was a large Katana with a gold tsuba, kashira (pommel), and fuchi (sleeve) with a cobalt blue binding.

Attached to his right leg was a Colt Python .357 magnum revolver, and his left was a double-barreled sawed-off shotgun.

Cammy held the knife to the man's back, "Don't move," she said as she pressed the knife into the man's cloak, "Now you'll be dead in case you don't…" before Cammy could speak, the man turned around, and in one quick movement snatched the knife from her hands and embedded it three and a half inches into the wall.

"Please don't do that again," the man said, his voice was deep and distorted like he had swallowed a scrambler.

"Who are you?" Cammy asked.

"You know me Ms. White." the man said.

"The Shadow." Cammy said, just realizing who he was.

"You got that right Ms. White," Shadow said as he held up Cammy's boots and gloves, "Now are we going to save the delegates or are we going to fight?"

Cammy took her boots and gloves, after jumping into the boots, and sliding on her gloves she looked up at Shadow, "After you." She said.

Cammy followed the Shadow upstairs where upon reaching the entrance to the ballroom, he posed a question, "How good's your aim?" He asked.

"I'm a decent shot." Cammy asked.

"Good," Shadow said as he handed Cammy his Python, and pointed at the two guards guarding the delegates on the bottom floor next to the American and Russian delegates, "When those two notice me, shoot one next to the American delegate high on the right shoulder, and then the one next to the Russian delegate in the left calf."

"What?" Cammy asked.

"Just do it," Shadow said, "Trust me."

Cammy nodded as Shadow disappeared into the shadows.

She looked back at the entrance, and saw Shadow walk up behind one of the Shadowloo guards that was spinning around, trying to cover everything.

Shadow stripped the guard of his Type 57 assault rifle, grabbed him by the throat, hoisted him into the air, and brought him, by the throat crashing into the marble floor, knocking him out cold.

The second turned in time to have someone nail him in the throat with a flat-hand, and then smash his head into the side of the marble railing.

A third quickly turned, and as he raised his rifle, a glove-covered hand caught it, he was then kneed in the area between his legs, punched in the throat, and kneed in the head.

The final one on the platform managed to get his rifle pointed at Shadow before getting knocked out in one punch.

The lights flickered, and the two Shadowloo operatives saw Shadow on the balcony, and raised their Type 59s to fire.

Before they could fire there was the sound of a gun discharging twice, and both guards lost their weapons as the first's shoulder, and the second's shin exploded with blood.

As the fell, there was the sound of two feet hitting the ground, and rapid footsteps, the lights flickered, and the first took a fist to the skull in the form of a cobra punch.

The second looked up to take a foot to the top of the skull in the form of a butterfly kick, drilling his face into the marble, and shattering the tile his face was driven into.

The lights came back on as Cammy walked up to Shadow, "Nice shot," he said as Cammy walked up to him.

"Excuse me," the American delegate asked as he stood up, and walked over to Shadow, "But who are you?"

"You know who I am," Shadow said as Cammy handed him back his Python, "Thank you."

"We should get them out of here," Cammy said, "Lead the way Shadow."

Shadow jogged ahead of the group as the Russian delegate turned to Cammy, "That was the Shadow?" he asked in his heavy Russian accent.

"Yes sir," Cammy said, "Follow me."

Cammy and the delegates followed Shadow's shadow to the front door where he simply brought the two guards at the front door's heads together, knocking them both out.

He then planted his boot through the door, "Go, go," he exclaimed as he held the doors open, "The A.N.'s waiting!"

"We'd better go make sure they get out of here ok!" Cammy exclaimed.

The Shadow quickly pulled out his double-barreled sawed-off shotgun, and turned to the stairs, one of the Shadowloo operatives came around the corner, Shadow raised the shotgun, and fired.

The reason you have a wide-spread on a shotgun is because when fired the shot (the pellets) bounce around in the barrel a little bit so when they travel that far they spread further, but when a shotgun has a barrel twelve inches or shorter the shots cluster more closely which makes it appear to be a rifle-wound instead of a shotgun wound, hence making it illegal to have a shotgun with a barrel shorter than eighteen inches.

The pellets flew from the end of the shotgun, and took the operative's leg off from the ankle down.

"Go," Shadow said as another one of the Shadowloo operatives grabbed his friend, and dragged him into cover, "A friend of mine will be waiting for you! He will ask you where you were on December Sixth."

 _Back in London_ …

"What the fuck is going on," Guile asked as multiple movement signatures.

"Command come in," one of the A.N. operatives said as he contacted the HQ.

"This is the Colonel," Guile said as he pressed on the intercom button, "What's your situation?"

"Sir the delegates are running from the castle," the soldier said, "It seems someone freed them."

"Give me your radio," a woman's voice said over the other line.

"You Special Forces?" The soldier asked.

"Just give me it," she said, there was the sound of clattering as the soldier handed her his radio, "Colonel this is Lieutenant White come in."

"Cammy," Guile exclaimed, "Oh thank god," the entire war room breathed a sigh of relief, "What's going on?"

"It's the Shadow sir," Cammy said, "The Shadow is here!"

"The Shadow?" Guile asked.

"Yes sir," Cammy said, "He's here."

 _France_...

There was then a series of bullets that struck the wall beside them, and they saw David running toward them with a Glock 17.

"Don't move," he said as he held the Glock to Cammy's head.

There was the sound of screeching tires, David looked to the side, and there was an accelerating car heading toward him.

He raised his Glock just in time to get plowed into by the car which was a 1965 Jaguar E-type coupe in a cobalt blue, Cammy looked inside as the door opened, "Ms. White," the man inside said, "Get in!"

"Who are you?" Cammy asked.

"Where were you on December Sixth?" He asked.

Cammy turned to the trooper, "Escort the delegates to the exit," Cammy said, "Tell Guile I'll call him as soon as I'm able."

"Yes ma'am," the soldier said as he ran after the delegates.

Cammy entered the Jag, and saw the driver was someone that made her jaw drop, "Bruce Whitewolf?" She asked.

"At your service ma'am," Bruce said as he threw the car in reverse, and then threw the car in drive then sped off.

"What are you doing here?" Cammy asked before three gunshots hit the car.

"Excuse me Ms. White," Bruce said as he reached up to the roof and retrieved a Para-Ordnance Elite (a .45 caliber handgun styled after the M1911 that can take fourteen rounds), and pulled back on the slide as he quickly spun the car around.

"Why are you using that?" Cammy asked.

Bruce aimed the LDA out the window, and fired, the Shadowloo operatives were pepper-boxed by the .45 caliber bullets.

Once the Shadowloo car crashed, Bruce slid the Elite into the holster, and quickly turned the car around in time to see a ramp come up.

"What are you doing?" Cammy exclaimed.

The ramp launched them over the water, and onto the ferry that was carrying the delegates back to the mainland.

"Woo," Bruce exclaimed as he leaned back in the seat, "Awesome."

"That's not what I consider awesome," Cammy said as she grabbed Bruce's Elite, and held it at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just trying to help Ms. White," Bruce said, "By the way, we have press coming: I suggest you get that out of my ribs."

Cammy tossed the gun onto the floor, and pretended like she was talking to Bruce as the press came up to the car.

"Ms. White, Ms. White," they asked as they swarmed the car.

Bruce rubbed his temples, "Oh no," he groaned, "I hate the Paparazzi."

"You and me both," Cammy said as she stepped out of the car with Bruce.

Cammy walked up to the press, "Ms. White," one of them said, "Can you give us any details about the Shadow coming to your aid?"

"All I'm authorized to say is that he was here," Cammy said, "And I'm sure the delegates are overjoyed that he arrived when he did. I know I am."

"Can you give us any details about the Shadow?" another asked.

"No." Cammy said.

"One final question Ms. White," the third asked, "What's Bruce Whitewolf doing here?"

"I can answer that one," Bruce said as he walked up, "I was on vacation when I heard, and I came as fast as I could to help."

"I'm also glad you showed up," Cammy said, halfway lying, "And thank you for getting me off that island."

Once the delegates were back on the mainland, Bruce and Cammy took off, "Don't think I didn't see that," Bruce said, "I saw the fact you lied about me showing up."

"Your help was unnecessary," Cammy said, "You did save my life so I only halfway lied."

"Ok then," Bruce said as he continued driving.

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked.

"Somewhere we can talk." Bruce said.

They pulled up to a large three-story villa just outside Paris, and entered the gate.

"Ok," Cammy said as she got out of the car, "Where are we?"

"This is my French getaway," Bruce said as he retrieved the bag Cammy brought with her from his trunk, "Shadow retrieved this from your hotel."

Cammy took the bag from Bruce's hands, and they entered the villa.

"You live pretty well don't you," Cammy asked as the lights came on in the living room.

"I do ok," Bruce said as he walked over to the couch, and unloaded the Walther PPK he had holstered on the back of his belt, underneath his leather jacket which had a quilted pattern running up his arms, and shoulders.

"How many weapons do you carry?" Cammy asked.

"I'm a rich and famous author for shit's sake," Bruce said, "I write about a criminal enterprise based on a terrorist organization run by a deranged psychopathic super villain."

"So three?" Cammy asked.

"Yep," Bruce said as he reached into his jacket, and retrieved a five inch commando knife.

"Answer me this," Cammy said, "How does a young, single American writer afford all this?"

"I steal it," Bruce said before chuckling, "No seriously, my father was a very successful man, him and his father made some pretty serious investments, in Disney, Barbie, Microsoft, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Bugatti, VW," he then started a fire in the gold-inlayed marqinia marble fireplace, "And my ancestor was the first ever investor in Beretta, and his great grandson was an investor in Colt Arms and Smith & Wesson. He also owned stake in several regional and international hotel chains."

"When he died he passed it all to you?" Cammy asked.

"Yea," Bruce said, "I'm rich because of that man."

"What happened to him?" Cammy asked.

"Byson," Bruce said, "Byson happened to him. He threatened to kill me and my brothers if he and my mother didn't sign over the title to his business empire. He refused so Byson murdered him, then my mother, and then half my brothers."

"How'd you not turn out like you did then?" Cammy asked.

"My older brothers," Bruce said, "They were good businessmen, taught me everything I knew."

"I can imagine growing up in that kind of situation," Cammy said as she took a seat on the couch in front of the fire, "I should have known you were trained the second I saw that steel in your gaze."

"Steel in my gaze?" Bruce asked.

"I'm a trained Special Forces soldier," Cammy said, "I know when someone has been trained to kill."

"I just want my family to rest in peace," Bruce said, "I can't continue my family so long as Bison's alive."

That night, as Cammy was stepping out of the shower in a small nightgown she packed, she heard a piano, she walked out to the edge of the platform that wrapped around the entire, and saw Bruce sitting at a very fancy piano made of cherry wood and inlayed with what appeared to be gold.

"You just get out of the shower," Bruce asked as he continued the piece.

"How'd you know I was here?" Cammy asked.

"Your feet are still wet so I can hear your footsteps," Bruce said, "And also your hair's wet, I felt a little drop on the back of my neck."

Cammy walked down the stairs, this time wearing a pair of slippers, probably a female friends because they were furry, but they were black and white synthetic-tiger fur, and were laced with gold lacing.

"That's beautiful," Cammy said as she approached.

"Beethoven's classical masterpiece _Moonlight_ ," Bruce said, "Learned to play it from my brother."

"You even learn how to shoot from one of your brothers?" Cammy asked.

"No," Bruce said, "That I learned from my father."

Cammy walked up to the Piano, "This is a nice piece," Cammy said as she slid her hand across the wood.

"Yes she is," Bruce said as he scooted over to allow Cammy a place to sit, he then shut the key-guard, and pointed to the label, "You know what that label means?"

"Versachi," Cammy asked, "That's real?"

"You know it," Bruce said as he looked at Cammy, "Created by Mikél Versachi 1770."

"How'd you get this?" Cammy asked.

"I found it," Bruce said, "Only two hundred of these survived the American Revolution being it was the piano that Versachi played for the Continental Congress. There were only three left in the world to everyone's knowledge, the first was in the Versachi mansion in Virginia, the other still sits in the Kremlin at Saint Petersburg, and the, to this day is in a museum in Prague. Well I knew that two hundred survived the Revolutionary War, I just had to track their movements, and I found one in the hands of a private collector. I made him an offer, and I brought it here."

"It's gorgeous." Cammy said.

"I know," Bruce said, "It's all hand-crafted," Bruce lifted the lid once more to reveal the keys, "Every one of these keys are made of polished pearl."

"Beautiful." Cammy said.

"The piano's not the only thing that's beautiful," Bruce said as he looked up at Cammy.

"Are you hitting on me Mr. Whitewolf?" Cammy asked.

"Maybe." Bruce said.

Cammy chuckled, "Goodnight Mr. Whitewolf." She said.

"Ok," Bruce said, "And Ms. White. Please, call me Bruce."

The next day, Bruce was up, and had breakfast cooking, Cammy came in wearing a pair of boots, jeans, and a white tee-shirt, "You made this," Cammy asked as he pointed at the food.

"Yea," Bruce said, "I'm afraid Shadow was unable to join us."

"What's your relationship with Shadow anyway," Cammy asked, "He inspired some kind of major character in the David Zeus books?"

"He is David Zeus," Bruce said, "Shadow and I have been through quite a lot together," Bruce took a small thing of eggs off the serving plate and placed it on his.

"How'd you meet him?" Cammy asked as she gathered up her food.

"Grew up together," Bruce said, "We were both raised by people that weren't our parents, we both trained to defend ourselves by similar people," Cammy started eating her food along with Bruce, "And we both hate Lord Bison."

"Why does he hate Bison?" Cammy asked.

"I think his reason is obvious," Bruce said, "He's a supervillain in charge of an anti-world-peace terrorist organization."

"Ok," Cammy said, "I'll give you that. One question though: Michelle Black?"

"You figured it out," Bruce said, "And yes, she was inspired by you."

Later…

After breakfast, Bruce took Cammy to the First Metropolitan Bank of France, "What are we doing here?" Cammy asked.

"I keep at least one lock-box in each major city all over the world in case Shadow needs to contact me," Bruce said as he walked up to the teller, " _Bonjour, je suis ici pour entrer dans ma boîte_."

" _Certainement, votre Monsieur nom_?" The teller asked.

"Whitewolf." Bruce said.

The man looked up at Bruce, and nodded, the three walked into the back, and the teller retrieved one box, and led them into a private room.

Once they teller locked the door, Bruce unlocked the box, and pulled out a tape-recorder, "This is how we communicate." He said.

Bruce placed the tape-recorder on the table, and hit the _play_ button, "Ms. White," the Shadow's voice said over the recorder, "It's me, I would come and talk to you in person, but it's too dangerous after last night, for the three of us. I don't have a lot of time to explain, but what I will say is this. Last night's attack was no random attack, Shadowloo is planning something big, and I just know Lord Bison is behind it. Right now Bruce is the most secure link between me and you, we grew up together, and he's the only person I trust more than myself. He has very big connections and can get you anywhere in the world discreetly. Bruce, you know what to do."

"Where too?" Cammy asked.

"You're inviting me along?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Cammy said, "Where do we go from here?"

"Follow the clues," Bruce said as he opened the side of the recorder, and pulled out the memory-chip.

Cammy saw the chip was made in Shanghai, which was weird because a manufacturer usually only put the country the item was made in after the _Made In_ label.

"When's the next plane for China leaving?" Cammy asked.

"My plane can have us there in six hours." Bruce said.

 _Look out Shadowloo…_

Translation:

 _Bonjour, je suis ici pour entrer dans ma boîte_. – Hello, I'm here into get into my box.

 _Certainement, votre Monsieur nom_? – Certainly, your name sir?


End file.
